Touch
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh sosok itu, ia dapat merasakan kehidupan dibalik kulit yang penuh luka. Seketika air matanya tumpah. Untuk event A Lifetime of Memories III. Forever SasoSaku *insert heart emoticons* Semi-Canon


Saat ia pertama kali menyentuh sosok itu, ia dapat merasakan halusnya permukaan kayu yang dingin, tak bernyawa. Namun nyatanya sosok itu hidup dihadapannya.

.

.

Ketika ia melayangkan tinju pada wajah sang ahli boneka dan menimbulkan retakan pada sisi wajahnya, sekilas Haruno Sakura dapat melihat kehidupan pada kedua bola mata berwarna dedaunan kering yang terbelalak karena terkejut. Saat pedang beracun milik musuhnya itu tertancap pada perut bagian bawahnya, ia dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sana. Namun ada rasa janggal yang tak berlalu begitu saja dikepalanya. Bahwa lelaki itu bisa saja menusuk organ vital dan membuatnya mati namun si pengendali boneka itu urung melakukannya.

Saat lelaki itu akhirnya dijemput kematian, sejenak ia dapat melihat cahaya mengelilingi tubuh lelaki itu. Membalutnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara bersama dengan serpihan kayu yang hancur dan terbawa angin. Saat itu ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah damai milik si ahli _kugutsu_, ataupun mengabaikan rasa yang diam-diam menggelitik dasar hatinya―kala sensasi sentuhan itu kembali berputar dalam otak. Dan ketika ia melihat senyuman kecil yang dibentuk oleh bibir Akasuna no Sasori kala cahaya memeluknya semakin erat.

.

.

Saat itu, ia kira ia tak akan dapat melihat sosok Akasuna no Sasori lagi. Si gadis berambut merah jambu menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai kenangannya bersama bekas luka tusuk yang ditorehkan lelaki itu―sebagai pengingat kalau Akasuna no Sasori pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

Namun ketika ia kembali melihat sosok itu diantara hiruk pikuk peperangan, ia sejenak membisu karena keterkejutan.

.

.

Ketika Haruno Sakura kembali dapat menyentuh tubuh lelaki itu… Bukan rasa dingin dan keras kayulah yang ia rasakan, melainkan kulit yang dingin dan beku seperti mayat, namun hidup. Lelaki yang seharusnya tak lagi dapat kembali, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja bagaikan angin. Walau lelaki itu terlihat hidup, ia tahu jiwa lelaki itu tak benar-benar lagi ada di sana. Sepasang matanya yang kosong menatap lurus ke arahmu, tanpa ekspresi atau kata yang mengudara.

Namun Sakura tau, lelaki itu kini merasa begitu terpukul karena ia kembali hidup dengan cara yang tidak ia inginkan. Tersirat―walau samar―dibalik biji mata yang disembunyikan kegelapan.

Saat lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura menghancurkannya, untuk pertama kalinya Akasuna no Sasori memberikan seulas senyum yang amat tipis padanya. Saat bibir lelaki itu membisikkan kata terima kasih padanya, ia sejenak mematung. Dalam serpihan pasir yang menari mengelilinginya, ia dapat melihat sosok itu menghilang dibawa kabur oleh angin. Lalu sepasang mata yang selalu terlihat dingin itu tertutup seakan menyambut kematian. Tenaga milik _kunoichi_ Konohagakure itu seakan disedot habis bersama dengan sosok yang telah menghilang bergabung bersama udara kosong, hingga ia terduduk lemas diantara riuhnya peperangan.

Dan saat itulah, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

.

.

Ketika ia melepasnya, nyatanya sesungguhnya ia tak rela. Haruno Sakura masih ingin lebih lama tenggelam dalam mata milik sosok lelaki yang telah menghilang untuk selamanya.

.

.

Dalam diam, dan dalam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, gadis merah muda itu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini benar-benar saat terakhir ia dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Touch** © Nana Bodt

.

_Untuk event A Lifetime of Memories III_

.

dengan tema

.

_**Anatomy/Body**_ analogi (a)

.

**Warning:** typos, OOC, dsb.

.

_Happy reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak perang telah usai.

Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ medis kesayangan Konohagakure itu sekarang tengah sibuk mengamati daun berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna merah darah di rumah kaca milik Desa Pasir, mengabaikan bulir-bulir keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya sedaritadi. Setelah cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk memetik daun yang sedaritadi ia cermati lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tabung plastik . Dengan cekatan ia mengambil spidol dan menuliskan nama daun itu dipermukaan wadahnya yang bening.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kembali di gerbang Sunagakure. Berbekal surat dari Naruto Uzumaki si _Hokage_ ke tujuh, ia segera menuju kantor _Kazekage_ dipusat kota, dan kemudian segalanya berlalu begitu cepat. Mulai dari ia yang mengambil alih menjadi kepala dokter di Rumah Sakit desa, melatih tenaga-tenaga _medic nin_ baru. Lalu disaat senggang ia melakukan penelitian pada tanaman-tanaman di Sunagakure yang tak dapat ia jumpai di Konohagakure―untuk mengetahui apakah tanaman-tanaman tersebut dapat digunakan sebagai obat, racun ataupun penawarnya.

Semuanya damai, tentram dan amat. Tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah atau pun perselisihan. Keadaan telah kembali normal dan kehidupan berjalan seperti sediakala.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Sakura berjalan keluar dari Rumah Kaca menuju tempat peristirahatan sekaligus laboratorium pribadinya. Ia biarkan angin yang bercampur dengan pasir-pasir gurun memainkan rambutnya, meninggalkan beberapa serpihan debu menempel disana (ia akan mencuci rambutnya nanti.) Ia melewati lorong-lorong gedung Kazekage yang cukup berliku, sesekali menyapa beberapa ANBU yang berpas-pasan di sana. Senyuman masih singgah di wajahnya, sampai suara seorang _medic nin_ yang ia kenal mengejutkannya.

"Sakura-_san_, keadaan darurat! Ketiga ninja yang baru saja kembali dari misi level SSS mengalami luka yang cukup serius dan membutuhkan penanganan segera!"

Tanpa ragu Sakura memutarbalik arah dan berlari secepat kilat menuju Rumah Sakit Sunagakure.

.

.

Ketika Sakura melihat sosok lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala berpakaian ANBU bersimbah darah, ia kira rambut itu bermandikan darah sehingga warnanya seperti itu, namun nyatanya tidak.

Ketika Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki yang sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri untuk memberikan penanganan medis, ia mengira wajah yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah ilusi semata. Mungkin ia terkena fatamorgana karena terlalu lama berdiam di desa yang letaknya diantara gurun tandus, namun nyatanya ia salah.

Ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh 'kehidupan' yang begitu terasa melalui aliran_ chakra_―yang ia salurkan ke tubuh penuh luka yang disebabkan oleh benda tajam yang besar. Ia kira semuanya hanyalah bentuk dari khayalannya yang sudah melampaui batas. Namun lagi-lagi, ia salah.

Karena ketika sesi operasi yang memakan waktu hampir 3 jam untuk menyelamatkan nyawa lelaki itu telah usai, Sakura buru-buru mengecek data pasien yang sedaritadi tak tersentuh di atas lantai (yang ia jatuhkan saat pertama kali melihat sosok itu sebelum sempat membacanya.) Saat itu ia seakan tertampar realita.

.

Karena untuk ketiga kalinya, setelah dulu ia selalu meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia tidak akan dapat melihat lelaki itu lagi, ia kini berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah berani ia harapkan. Bahwa Akasuna no Sasori kini kembali berada dikehidupannya, nyata. Dalam tarikan nafas yang teratur, dengan kedua mata yang tertutup dari dunia. Dengan tubuh yang tidak lagi terasa dingin beku seperti dulu.

Dan saat itu kedua kakinya tak dapat menahan lagi bobot tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi setengah berlutut dan duduk di atas rumah sakit. Dalam diam ia tak membalas sahutan _medic nin_ yang kini panik melihatnya yang tak bersuara walau sudah dipanggil berkali-kali untuk kembali ke alam sadar. Dalam diam kedua bola sewarna dedaunan di musim semi itu terbuka, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah.

.

Saat pertama kali lelaki itu membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat sepasang bola mata itu agak kabur, berusaha menangkap cahaya yang masuk agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Dan sesaat setelah itu, bayang wajahnya terpantul di kedalaman sewarna pasir basah.

Kedua bola mata lelaki itu terbelalak lebar, begitu juga miliknya. Setelah sekian lama tak dapat berjumpa, kembali takdir mempertemukan mereka. Lelaki itu menarik nafas terkejut, begitu juga si gadis merah muda. Sampai tanpa sadar _kunoichi _manis itu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, menjaga jarak. Sekejap ada kekecewaan di bola mata milik mantan penjahat kelas S itu, namun hilang begitu cepat hingga Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"K-Kau…"

Itu lah kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Akasuna no Sasori. Suaranya terdengar agak serak. Sepertinya kerongkongan itu sudah lama tidak merasakan air. Sakura langsung membantu Sasori bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sangat hati-hati (karena luka dalam Sasori belum benar-benar sembuh.) Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Sakura mengambilkan gelas berisi air dan memberikannya kepada si mantan kriminal. Lelaki itu menerimanya dan langsung menghabiskan cairan dalam wadah bening itu dengan cepat.

Sakura meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong ke atas meja. Ia kembali menatap si lelaki bersurai sewarna darah. Dengan agak takut, Sakura membuka mulutnya. Pada kedua bola matanya terdapat kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Kau… tak apa?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Tangannya yang masih dibalut perban menggapai helaian rambut Sakura yang telah panjang―menyentuhnya dengan ujung jarinya yang tak terluka. Kedua bola mata milik lelaki itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang janggal dan membuat wajah Sakura terasa panas.

"Aku… sudah lama ingin menyentuhmu… seperti ini…"

.

.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendekap tubuh lelaki yang selama ini hanya menjadi bagian dalam mimpinya. Air matanya jatuh, membasahi pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau lumut yang Sasori kenakan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan antara leher dan bahu si pemuda yang tak tertutup perban. Walau bau disinfektan amat kentara, ia dapat mencium aroma samar tubuh lelaki yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahunya dengan agak ragu.

Saat untuk ketiga kalinya, lelaki itu kembali ada dihadapannya. Kali ini di kamar Rumah Sakit Sunagakure dengan perban yang melutupi lukanya yang masih agak basah. Dengan tubuh yang bukan lagi terbuat dari kayu melainkan daging manusia yang terbungkus kulit. Ketika ia dapat merasakan kehangatan saat pertama kali menyentuh kulit tubuh Akasuna no Sasori dan memeluknya begitu erat seakan takut kalau lelaki itu menghilang sewaktu-waktu.

Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar lelaki itu membisikkan namanya, ia dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat. Ada rasa yang meluap-luap yang membanjiri dadanya hingga terlepas melalui matanya―mewakili rasa gembira yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

Yuk ikutan eventnya hehe :D jgn lupa RnR ya?

**p.s**: krn ini Semi-canon anggap aja _edo tensei_ Sasori dibunuh sama Sakura. Udah jgn protes :'(


End file.
